My New Life
by tomfeltonfanbigtime
Summary: Hermione goes from being a normal teenaged witch one day, to having a new identiity, life and home the next. Will things ever be the same fot the golden trio.....will become a dm/hg story
1. prologue

My New Life

Hermione goes from being a normal teen-aged witch one day, only to find out her true Identity the next. Will things ever be the same for the golden trio...

Prologue: Discovery

Up until this morning I thought I was a muggle born, born to two muggle dentist. I always knew I wasn't normal, I was a witch so I couldn't be. So I woke up this morning and took a shower and got dressed like I normally do. Then I walked down stairs and theres two people standing there, a man and a women. The man was real tall with black hair and hazel eyes, he was scary looking, almost looked like a snake. The women was tall and bony, she looked like she had been chucked in Azkaban all her life.

"Mum,Dad whats going on" I said.

"Well there your parents, they came to take you home to America" she said.

Thats the last thing I remember before I fainted out of pure shock. When I came around about ten minutes later, I was hoping that I was dreaming and the people in robes would be gone. I was wrong.

"Honey, we found you on a boat when we were coming back from America, so we took you in. These are your real parents and have been looking for you for years" the person I thought was my dad said.

"You think I want to go live with them when they left me on a boat" I spat coldly.

"Hermione, we have no choice there your rightful parents, theres nothing we can do" my fake mother said.

"Well I don't care what choices you have, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would let me stay with her family" I snarled.

"You will do no such thing, stay with blood traitors" said the women who I thought was my real mom, only to find out she was my step-mom.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do" I yelled.

"Now Hermione please don't talk to your step mother like that" my real father said.

I just laughed, this was all beginning to seem like a big joke to me, so thats what I treated it as.

"Whatever, I'm going to see my friends, Harry and Ron at Diagon alley"

"Harry and Ron who?" spat my step-mother

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley" I said just as cold.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, THAT BOY KILLED MY FATHER" roared my real father.

Now I was confused, Harry kill someone? No it couldn't be, the man had to be lying.

"Harry has never killed anyone, he wouldn't hurt a soul if he didn't have to" I said getting really annoyed.

"He killed my father, that old fool Dumbledore thought that my dad didn't have any children. He shipped me off to America as soon as I was born. You would think I would be mad, but no I wasn't. He left me a note which told me everything I needed to know. I feel his pain, I know what it is like growing up In an orphanage, and everyone hating you because you were different. I know what it feels like to find out your a wizard from a stranger, you get the feeling of absolute power. Thats why we left you on that boat, but these two idiots took you in instead, so I came to get you" my real father said.

"But, who is your dad" I said confused.

"Lord Voldemort or you-know-who, as you know him" he said, "Your real name is Mya Riddle, not this filthy mud blood name of Hermione Granger"

I couldn't accept this, so I didn't. I was not a Riddle, I couldn't be. Besides what would Harry and Ron think. I don't know what came over me when I said "You-know-who is alive"

"He is what?" my step-mom said her eyes lighting up like a child in a candy shop.

"He is alive, Harry fought him last term at Hogwarts, he came back to life" I said.

"We must find him at once" my real dad said.

"Wait one minute, If I'm your daughter why don't I look like you" I said.

"Ah I thought we would come to that" my real dad said. Then he performed some spell on me and I turned cold then hot. Then made a mirror appear. I was taller and more olive. My hair changed from bushy brown to straight black. My butt and boobs got bigger, I didn't recognize myself at all.

"There, better?" he said.

I had to admit, I looked way better this way, way better. I think this was the moment when I truly accepted the fact that I was a Riddle, but I had to know what happened to my real mother.

"What happened to my real mum" I said.

"She died, giving birth to you" he said sadly, "Now lets go, I would like to find my father, but where to start"

"I think I have an idea" I said.

Authers note:('--') please tell me what u think. its my first fanfic after years of reading and I'm looking for other writers to help me out with the story:D any ideas for it please let me know and i will see if i can have it added to my story plans with full credit to the one with the ideas

Special thanks to my brother who helped me edit and revise this and the chapters to come:D

please read and review:D


	2. the malfoys

authors note: I do not own and of the original harry potter characters. I only own voldemorts son wife and the new Hermione.

Recap from last time..."What happened to my real mum" I said.

"She died, giving birth to you" he said sadly, "Now lets go, I would like to find my father, but where to start"

"I think I have an idea" I said.

Chapter 1

My new life

MYAS P.O.V

"What, what is your idea?" my father asked me.

"Well you-know-who has a bunch of servants called death eaters. One of them might be Draco Malfoy's Father, and if he is then you can have him summon your father or something" I said.

"Where Could I possible find this elder Malfoy honey?"asked my dad

"I'm not really sure, Malfoy always talked of having a manor for a home when we were at school."

"So you and the younger boy were friends?" my step-mom snapped.

"Not exactly, in school me and Malfoy are enemy's because I thought I was muggle born and because well I was Harry Potters best friend."

"Oh"she spat as if I were the dirt beneath her feet. "I suppose we could just try Malfoy manor then love? " she asked.

"Hmm yes, yes that might just work my dear." Mya would you please grab hold of my arm so we can apperate there? My dad asked.

"Umm I don't think that we can apperate to the manor, there might be charms protecting it like there are at Hogwarts, maybe floo powder will work?"

"Yes floo powder might work, but where can we get some in a muggle town you silly girl?"snarled my step-mom

"I have some upstairs in my bedroom let me go get some, while I'm up there should I pack my cloths and things?"

"No, No we will come back for you things at a later time, for now just go grab the powder."she said hurriedly.

What is her problem? She acts like I did something so her and I don't even know her, at least the man seems a little nice. I still cant believe Harry's mortal enemy is my grandfather, that will be a fun reunion. What would I even say to him? Oh by the way your enemy is my grandfather. No he would probably hate me for something I can't possibly help. Anyways I better go back.

" What took you so long?" my step-mom snarled.

"I just got caught up in my thoughts god." I snapped.

"Anyways wheres the floo powder?"she snapped.

Once I gave the powder to my dad and his wife, my dad took hold of me after lighting the fireplace and shouted MALFOY MANOR!, and we were gone. His wife followed us right into the hall of this beautiful home. Gasping I looked around the hall in shock of its beauty, and I thought that perhaps we were in the wrong home until Lucius came along looking rather angry.

MYA'S DADS POINT OF VIEW

"Who the hell do you think you are coming into my home at this time of morning?" Lucius Spat.

"Thats none of your business who I am" I snapped.

"Who the hell d' you think you are coming into my home at this time of morning?" Lucius spat again.

Signing I snarled "It does not matter who I am like I said before, but I do need you to summon your master for me. It is rather important that I speak to him before I leave the country, and please refrain from questioning me when you haven't even taking time to introduce your self to your guests, even if we were unwanted.

"It just so happens that I know your name is Lucius."

"Yes my name is Lucius and why don't you finish coming into the house all the way? My wife Narcissa is in the sitting room with our son Draco, and yes I will call the dark lord if you are truly in need of him, his time now is rather precious and he does not have time to waste."

As we followed Lucius into the sitting room he and I kept a small conversation while Mya looked around in awe and my wife in disgust.

MYA'S P.O.V

This house is so beautiful, that walls painted rich green, black and sliver. The rooms we past where beautiful and held pictures of what I assumed where the Malfoy's family. While my dad and Lucius conversed I paused to look into a room where the doors where half open, the room turned out to be a ball room. The walls where a light blue, with silver and black linings, and on every table on the sides of the room were engraved snakes. I gently touched the table nearest me, it was beautiful and the would felt nice.

I noticed that the chairs also had the same snake markings, and when I looked closer to the linings of the wall I realized that the lining was really silver and black snakes running across the entire room. I was so deep in my thoughts about the beautiful room that I never even realized that music had started in the room and that I was no longer alone.

DRACO'S P.O.V

I walked into the ballroom with snakes, I always came to this room when I needed to think. When I walked into the room I stopped dead in my tracks because there was a girl in the room, and she was looking around the room in awe. I watched as she slowly ran a hand over the table and chair. As she looked around the room at the linings I went silently over to the music player and turned it on.

With a silent sigh I chanced another glance at the girl, she was pretty maybe even beautiful. Her eyes lit up when she realized that the walls linings were snakes. She had beautiful black hair and I nice smile. Going into my own thoughts I began to think of myself dancing with the girl at one of mother or fathers balls. I sighed again and when I opened my eyes I found a pair of Hazel eyes looking back at me.

"Oh hi...I'm Draco" I said with a blush, a little scared because I was discovered.

"Hi, I'm Mya" the girl replied. "I was just admiring your beautiful room, its a ballroom correct?"

"Yes its a ball room, beautiful isn't it? I call it the room of snakes, father says that this room will b used for all my birthdays for now on."

MYAS P.O.V.

I cant believe Malfoys being nice, while he looked around the room I chanced a glance at him. He looked pretty good, two years of quidditch had helped him develop some muscle, and he stopped slicking his hair back and let it fall into his eyes giving him an almost innocent look. With a sigh I answered his question finally "Yes, it is a beautiful room and I can understand why u call it snakes".

With a smile he turned to me, "may I have this dance?"

I hesitated thinking this was Harry and Ron's worst enemy, but then with a sigh I told myself that it was Hermione Granger's problem not Mya Riddles. "Sure, i'll dance with you Draco."

DRACOS P.O.V

With a smile I held out my hand to the girl, which she took, and we began to dance. The song was a slow song and while we danced to it I asked "How old are you Mya?"

"Oh I turned 14 on the 17th of January, and yours?"(a.n-i don't know Hermione's birthday and because its Mya now I used my actually birthday.)

"My birthday is September 20 and I will be 15." (a.n- its Tom Feltons actual birth date:D) I then asked "Who are you here with?"

"Oh, I'm here with my dad and his wife...but his wife seems not to like me very much. I probably should have said that..."

"No, anything you tell me I will keep to myself if you would like?" But we should get back to go find yours and my own parents."

With that we left the snakes room to go find our parents. We walked up the stairs to go check the sitting room when I heard the adults talking, after listening I said we shouldn't go in right now because they are talking about important things. I told a passing elf to tell my mother that I had Mya in my room when her parents were ready for her.

NOW BACK TO THE ADULTSONCE AGAIN MYA'S DADS P.O.V

"Cissa this is..." Lucius trailed off. " I am Tom, this is my wife M.J. And my daughter Mya." I answer smoothly. My wife nodded and said "how do u do?" When both Malfoys said fine I looked around to find that Mya had been missing. As if reading my mind Lucius said "my son has her up in their room so that we can talk in private"

"Ok now that I know who they are, what are they doing here" Narcissa asked her husband looking rather scared.

"They seek a meeting with our lord Cissa and they came to me to summon him."

"That is because you are a very important man, and I thought you being so important you could simply help us out.

"But hes a busy man".

Yes I know he is, but I must speak to him almost immediately, like I said before I am leaving the country very soon to go back home to America

"Surely its not that important that it cant wait..."she replied still looking scared.

They both looked at me with questioning eyes. Again I sighed and said" No this must not wait it is rather important and should not take very long. I need to speak to him in private, trust me he would wish to speak to me and I don't think that he would appreciated you holding up our meeting much longer."

"Then I shall summon him at once" Lucius said and with a hurry he walked out of the room.


	3. Draco's Room

A.N-I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARATERS, JUST MYA AND HER NEW PARENTS!!

RECAP FROM LAST TIME...

Yes I know he is, but I must speak to him almost immediately, like I said before I am leaving the country very soon to go back home to America

"Surely its not that important that it cant wait..."she replied still looking scared.

They both looked at me with questioning eyes. Again I sighed and said" No this must not wait it is rather important and should not take very long. I need to speak to him in private, trust me he would wish to speak to me and I don't think that he would appreciated you holding up our meeting much longer."

"Then I shall summon him at once" Lucius said and with a hurry he walked out of the room.

CHAPTER 2

MY NEW LIFE

DRACOS P.O.V

Once I told the elf to tell my parents where I was going to be I asked Mya to follow me, we went up the front stair case to the third floor of the manor. Once we got her we walked down the hall until we reached the second to last door in the hall, opening the door I asked her to come in. She came in and sat on my bed looking around with the cute face of hers.

Smiling she looked at me and said " Thanks for the dance I really enjoyed it"

"Oh, no problem" I said with a blush, " I don't normally get to dance much because more balls or meetings are for adults only."

"Oh, do you like living in the manor?"

"Well sometimes I do, when theres not many people and fathers "friends" around then yea I do because its mostly me and mom, because fathers always away on business." " I don't like when father is home for a long time because that brings his friends and with his friends brings...well just trouble" I finished quickly because I had said to much.

"Oh,I'm sorry." "My home was always nice to be around, my other parents would have things run strictly but you could also have a lot of fun with them." "Its to bad I wont get to see them anymore though"

"Oh, why wont you see them again?"

"Because my dad wants me to move away and move to America with him and his wife"

"Oh"

With that there was silence once more. I was thinking about what she had told me about herself, and as I thought about it I realized that she had to have lived here in London if she was just now moving to America. I didn't think it polite to ask her wheres shes from and to ask her what school she went to, so I just sat in silence.

MYAS P.O.V

I was thinking of Harry and Ron and what they would have said if they seen me and Draco dancing, and I was arguing in my head that it really didn't matter what they thought because I would be in America soon and would probably never see them again anyways. But my head kept saying that they are your best friends that they wouldn't like you dancing with him even if you are leaving, so then I was like oh fucking well I'm not HERMIONE GRANGER, I'm Mya Riddle so they can shove it besides they will never know that we danced anyways. My thoughts were interrupted with Draco.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" he asked.

"Oh I like to read, talk to friends on the phone...play volleyball, and softball in the fields. I like board games like Monopoly and twister, or card games like poker or gold fish or war." When I looked up I saw that I had confused Draco terriblely.

"Umm wats a bollyball? And softball? And mono-what ever? And do you reall make twisters in that game? Do you fish in Gold fish? Or fight in WAR?" he asked part confused part curious."

Laughing I answered all his questions " It's Volleyball, not bollyball and in that game you hit a ball around a court across a net, your goal is to get it across the net with out the other team returning it. Softball is where you hit a big yellow ball with a thing called a bat. You want to try to get around the four bases which are called First Base, Second Base, Third Base and Home Plate. You also have an out field which hold a left Field, Center field, and a Right field. You also have an ump and a pitcher and catcher in that game. Monopoly is a board game that you collect money and buy property on. You move along the board buy rolling the dice and going that number of spaces on the dice.

Twister is a game where you spin a dial type thing on this board that had colors and directions on it, your goal in that game is to be the last one standing through all the twists and turns you make. Poker is gambling with cards, there are different types of poker, theres Texas Hold'em, BlackJack, 21 etc. In Gold fish you try to guess what the other has and if your right you get there card that you asked for, and War is a game where you try to get all 52 cards into your hand, each player starting out with 26 if 2 players are playing."I said.

"What do you do for fun?" I asked him.

"Oh I play quidditch, with my friends Vincent and Gregory." he answered. "Oh I also play wizarding chess, its not much like what you do but they are still nice."

"I could never fly on a broom im afraid of heights, and I suck at chess" I said sadly.

"Hmm I can teach you to fly if you teach me how to play twister and war" he said.

DRACOS P.O.V

She said " O.K. But I don't have the board games or cards to teach you"

I snapped my fingers and an elf appeared, I told it to go back to Mya's house and get her cards and the game TWISTER.

"Yes master young malfoy" the elf said and with a crack it was gone, a few minutes later another crack and the elf was back with the stuff. Once it handed over the stuff I snapped "Get lost" and in fear the elf disappeared.

I handed the games to Mya and waited until she picked which game to play first, she chose twister, which she beat me in because I didn't realize that you had to stay on the same colors the entire game until the board said otherwise. So with an aggrivated sigh I asked if we could play War now, With a laugh she said sure. And this time she explained the rules completely. I learned this game easily and I beat her five time's in a row! Finally getting bored of that I asked her about some other games.

"Well we could play...no never mind" she said.

"No tell me please, I want to know."

"Umm well we could play truth or dare" she said with a blush.

"How do you play I asked?

Well you ask a person truth or dare, if they pick truth then you can ask them a question and they have to tell the truth, and if they say dare then they have to do the dare that you picked.

"Hmm yea lets play!" I said eagerly, wanting to ask her a bunch of questions.

"Umm ok you start" she said.

"Truth or dare?"

"Umm truth," she asked nervously.

"Do you wish you could do something that you never thought of doing before?"

"Yes, I do actually, but its completely wrong in every way." O.K " truth or dare Draco"

"Truth"

"Did you ever have a crush or liked someone that you knew you could never have? And who?"

"Yea there were two people, A mudblood bookworm from my School, and her bloodtraitor friend." I answered.

"Oh" she said with a small blush.

"Truth or dare Mya"

"Truth"

"Will you ever not say truth?" No wait thats not my question!"

Laughing again she said "its was to late and that maybe she would say dare sometime soon."

With I sigh I said "O.K"

Truth or dare Draco?

"Dare" I said being brave.

"O.K, I dare you to kiss your house elf"

"What! But I... I cant...thats ...thats wrong!"

"You have to! A dares a dare."

"Fine" I grumbled. I snapped my fingers and my elf appeared again, "yes master?" it said. I sighed and with and angry look at Mya I went over and kissed the dirty elf." After I did Mya was rolling on the floor with laughter and me being angry I hit the dirty elf, and then I went over to Mya and I started to tickle her. She laughed and laughed trying to fight back but I of course was a lot stronger then her. I said I would be right back and I went to wahs the taste of that elf out of my mouth. When I came back into my room I was hit in the face with a pillow.

MYAS P.O.V.

When Draco came back into the room I laughed and hit him with his pillow. He then looked at it on the floor then he ran over to me and started to tickle me again. And then suddenly he had me pinned to his bed, and he was looking at me with awe, then with out warning he kissed me, and I kissed him back figuring it was just from having a really good time.

Only just the Lucius came into the room, scaring me and Draco and then looked around and barked for us to get down stairs that the dark lord was coming.

A.N THERE YOU GO THE NEXT CHAPTER:D LEMME NO WHAT YOU THINK PLZ


	4. The Meeting

Recap from last time

BACK TO THE SITTING ROOM WITH THE ADULTS

NARCISSAS P.O.V

While Lucius left to go summon the dark lord I glanced hesitatingly at our "guests". As I looked at the man I thought that he seemed vaguely familiar, I thought I had seen him some where once or twice but couldn't put my finger on it. Any ways he had Black hair, these nice hazel eyes, a snakelike nose and a thin mouth. He looked tired, yet happy but his wife on the other hand looked horrible and I had a feeling that she was not a good person. She had a long face with brown eyes, eyes that showed no emotion at all. Her nose was pointed, to pointed and her lips were full yet they were in a frown. Her hair was short, which is so unladylike like, red, black and a little Grey in places. She unlike her husband did not seem happy at all with her life, although she too looked rather tired. With I sigh and partly being tired of the silence I asked " What part of the States are you from?"

The man answered Cheerfully, "Oh I'm from New York, and my Wife is from California"

"Oh, and how did you two meet if you don't mind me asking?"

"We met at the American wizarding school" Snapped the woman. "Why on earth are you questioning us anyways? Our business is with the dark lord not you."

"Now,now MJ be nice all she did was ask a question." her husband said quietly

"How dare you tell me to be nice to that thing over there when she is doing nothing but questioning me."

"I was simply trying to start a conversation instead of sitting in silence your highness" I said sarcastically Looking away from the other woman I looked out the window feeling bad for the mans daughter for having a mother like that. I can tell one thing and thats that I can not stand her and I just talked to her for 5 damn minutes if that. Signing I mumbled "dirty Americans, thinking they are better then the British", and surprise surprise miss it heard me and decided to speak to me again.

" How dare speak to us like that you filthy Brit, you have no right what so ever to talk about Americans like that!"

"Oh, I was under the impression that I did. I mean America wouldn't even be there if it hadn't been for the damn BRITISH! You would still be full of Indians and such."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BAD ABOUT MY COUNTRY, WE WON OUR FREEDOM RIGHTFULLY! DON'T HATE US BECAUSE WE WON THAT FUCKING WAR AND THE MIGHT BRIT'S FELL TO A BUNCH OF COLONIES! YOU WILL TAKE BACK EVERY WORD THAT YOU HAVE MISSPOKE ABOUT AMERICA THIS INSTANT."

"I AM NO FUCKING CHILD, I AM A GROWN WOMAN AND THERE FOR AM CAPABLE OF MAKING MY OWN CHOICES! AND WHO IN THE HELL IS GUNNA MAKE ME TAKE BACK MY WORDS? YOU? HA I THINK NOT YOU NASTY..."i began but was interrupted

"NOW NARCISSA IS THAT ANYWAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR GUESTS LET ALONE MY DAUGHTER IN LAW" boomed the hiss of a oh to familiar person

"No, of course not my lord. Please for give me, its not my fault shes a nasty whore who thinks way to highly of her self, can I get you anything sire?" I asked with fear running through my body now.

"No, nothing except an apology."

"My lord im sorry, but I can not do that she dare to insult our country..." "CRUCIO!"

I dropped to the floor screaming and withering in pain, yet my lord did not lift the curse, he simply told my husband to sit down and then turned to the kind man.

DARK LORDS P.O.V

"What on earth are you doing here boy? I hissed at my son.

"Well hello to you to "father"" he snapped coldly. "I am here simply to pick up my daughter and to take her home where she belongs, but she mentioned that you were alive so I decided to stop and actually meet you."

"Ah yes it is nice to meet you, and you lovely wife?" I snapped back just as cold. I can tell one thing and thats that this woman scared the hell out of me and I'm the dark lord! She looked as if I couldn't trust her and I didn't not after hearing her and Cissa fighing like that... oh right I turned my wand away from Cissa releasing her from my curse, and then I ordered her to sit down once more.

"Yes this is my wife MJ, father. But I have some questions for you."

"Well then ask the bloody things already! I do not have time to sit around all day chatting, I have a world to take over for gods sake."

"One why didn't I get the privilage to knowing your alive? Two do you want me here or am I going back home? And three what on earth are you planing? And can I help?"

"First off boy you need to know how to fucking count that was four questions not three. To answer your first question, only my followers and well Hogwarts because of bloody Dumbledore and his precious Potter new I was back. And I didn't want the whole world knowing I was alive so with the help of Lucius who has managed to convince Fugde otherwise is unaware of my return, there for making all of magical and muggle London and Britain clueless."

"To answer your next question you will take your wife back to America and stay there until I say so! I do not need the wizarding world to know that I have an offspring, and having precious Potter after your life to. Because with out a doubt in my mind that if Dumbledore new I had a child he would want you either dead or in azkaban til im dead."

"For your next two questions, one its non of your fucking business what im planing, when I want you to know I will go and tell you myself, And you can not help me beacause you don't seem to have a heir now... And you will be of help in the future but for now I need you away from Britain."

"Umm I do have a heir, I have a daughter thats 14, She lived with muggles and attended Hogwarts up until this summer. My first wife died giving birth." my son said. God he thought, doesnt my own father even fucking listen to what I say?

"Well then Where is the damned girl at??"i snarled. "Dear god boy you should have said you had a child, you would have saved me so much damn time talking to you."

" I have already summoned my son and the girl sire." Lucius said.

"Good but where on earth are they at?" i hissed.

MYAS P.O.V

"We are right here my lord" i heard Draco say.

"Good, good come on in boy," IT hissed. " come here now girl he ordered me"

Being as scared as a was i did what he said, he looked me up and down mumbling yes, yes she is a riddle after all."

He then turned to my father and looked rather pleased and said "well done Tom, well done indeed."

But then he turned at concentrated on me, the next thing i new i had blacked out. When i came about i heard an angry voice asking "why the hell does she have images of Potter and some red head in her mind?"

I heard my dad answer " Because before today she was known as Hermione Granger!" I didn't care that i had just fainted or what ever, once i heard that i looked over at Draco, who looked angry and betrayed. He glanced at me with a cold face and then asked if he was still needed, the dark lord told him to take me back to his room because he had to deal with my father.

I went back with Draco in silence wondering what he was thinking and wishing he would say something. When we got in his room he shut the door and i got my wish. He turned and roared "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIE TO ME!" YOU TOLD ME YOUR NAME WAS MYA NOT THAT MUDBLOOD GRANGER".

I looked up in shock and said " MY NAME IS MYA NOT HERMIONE, AND I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU! YOU NEVER EVEN ASKED ME WHAT THE HELL MY NAME WAS BEFORE IT WAS MYA, I TOLD YOU I LIVED WITH MUGGLES!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME WHO YOU WERE! I CANT BELIEVE I KISSED YOU, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"I snapped angrily.

I slapped him so hard across the face then that i left a hand print, i looked at him and said " I HATE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED AND THAT YOU COULD ACTUALLY BE HUMAN, I GUESS I WAS WRONG!" with that i turned and ran out of his room.

Damnnit, Draco thought, nice going man just nice.

BACK TO THE ADULTS

MYAS DADS P.O.V

"YES FATHER? I SPAT

" What type of game do you think your playing at boy, do you realize who ur daughter is? What if she tells Potter every thing that has been discussed? then what will you and your wife do?"

"I have that all under control" i snapped, i have already told her that she is coming to America and that she will never speak to Potter again, and if she tried she does not know this but i will just wipe her memory, me and my wife are perfectly safe and i think i can handle my own damned dau...Mya whats wrong sweetheart?" i asked my daughter who had just ran into the room in tears.

"I hate this place! take me home please i dont want to stay here another minute! i dont care where you take me as long as its away from Britain and him." she cried

With a sigh i glanced at my wife and with a relieved look from her she said, " I'm sorry my lord but we must get going anyways because we still have to get Mya packed and moved over to America, we will be in contact with you when we get there.

A.D THATS THE NEXT CHAPTER... I NEED HELP THINKING OF A NAME FOR THE AMERICAN WIZARDING SCHOOL AND FOR WHAT STATE MYA WILL LIVE IN...WILL IT B CALI OR NEW YORK? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW


	5. letters&goodbye

LAST TIME...

"I hate this place! take me home please i dont want to stay here another minute! i dont care where you take me as long as its away from Britain and him." she cried

With a sigh i glanced at my wife and with a relieved look from her she said, " I'm sorry my lord but we must get going anyways because we still have to get Mya packed and moved over to America, we will be in contact with you when we get there.

a.n- i do not own any buddy but the new characters and mya, even tho the new character names r not truely mine bcuz they r family members names

Once back to my "old" parents house I found all my belongings had been packed with a few wrapped gifts on top. My other parents had taken the liberty to pack my things, but also give me a few new things as well. I realized that I was missing something important from the pile so I went back up stairs to my room. On my way down the hall my adopted mum told me everything was already downstairs.

" I just want to have one last look around the room" I said.

She glanced at me with a sad expression and said " oh ok mione"

With that I continued down the hall until I reached my old room. This room held so many memories. To begin with the room was baby blue and use to be covered in posters of muggle American artists such as Eminem, Tupac, Destiny's Child, and many more. Then there was the whole in the wall where me and my friends from down the street had kicked a ball threw. Mom and dad never fixed it because I insisted that it was a good memory. There were spots on the wall where I had throw objects against that wall causing it to chip away. My bed which was still there was a queen sized bed with red and gold blankets. Underneith the bed is were I needed to be. So I crawled under it and slowly pulled up two loose floor boards.

Under those floor boards where tons of wizarding photos, books from Hogwarts, and letters from Harry, Ron, and Ron's family and little sister. I picked up all the things from under the floor boards, placed them on my bed and then I but the boards back in place. I sat on the bed and pulled out from the Hogwarts books a photo album that Mrs. Weasley had given me last christmas.

I began to put the photos into the album, starting with pictures of my first year at Hogwarts. There were pictures of Ron, Harry and I at breakfast, lunch and dinner. There were pictures of us by the lake. I laughed to my self thinking of how young we were back then. The next thing I put in the album were the letters from the summer before my second year, there was one from Ron that said " hey hermione. How are ya?" I smiled sadly at the letters and then moved on to put in the pictures from that year into the album. I kept doing this until I got to the year that just passed. I naturally put the letters I received in it. I was just finishing putting the last picture inside when I heard a tapping noise on the window.

I went to the window and let in Harry's owl Hedwig inside. I stroked her feathers as she landed on my arm, before taking the letters she had attached to her leg. Once I took the letters I put some owl treats on my dresser and let Hedwig go eat them while I read the letters. There were three letters, one from Harry, another from Ron, and another from Ginny.

Harry's letter was first. I smiled thinking of all the good times we had had together. Fighting trolls, three headed dogs, being petrified in my second year but still managing to help Harry and Ron out with the Chamber of secrets, meeting Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, having a wearwolf as a teacher, punching Malfoy, having a wolf come after me and Harry only to have Buckbeak save us. I rememebered fourth year with the tournament and all the exciting things that happened during it. I just remebered everything, from the trolls to Cedric's death at the beginning of the summer. Finally I opened Harry's letter and I started to cry when I seen the familiar handwriting that could only ever be my best friends. His letter said:

Dear Hermione,

How have you been? I have been pretty good since the Weasely's came and rescued me from my summer of hell. I have really missed you 'Mione. I'm sorry I have been a little distant, I have just been having a rough time ever since Cedric's death. I know your thinking that talking would have helped me out but I think me being on my own before I came to the Weaselys made my life so much easier because now I can sleep with out a single nightmare which is great! I was also wondering where you were earlier today, you were supposed to meet up with me and the Weasely's but you never showed. I hope everything is alright Mione, we have all been worried sick about you because you never miss any type of appointments especially me and Ron's. Mrs. Weasely was so worried about you that when we got back she almost set the kitchen on fire!. Anyways there is so much to talk about, but that can wait until the train ride to Hogwart's on the first. Please let us know what happened so we can all stop worrying. Respond as soon as you can.

Love Harry

Ron's letter was next and he like Harry didn't write a bunch but once again more tears fell when I saw Ron's oh too familiar handwriting. His letter said:

Mione,

how are you doing? Mum and dad have been worried sick about you because you never showed or wrote a letter saying that you weren't going to show up today. I have been ok I guess, I have Harry and my family here and me, the twins, gin, Harry, Bill, and Charlie have been playing quidditch a lot. And Harry can finally beat me in Wizards chess, when he did I was like bloody hell Harry it only took about 5 years! Anyways I cant wait to see you on the train because maybe then you could save me from the new "lovebugs". They make me so sick! Anyways respond quickly so I can tell mum where we are going to meet you at, see you then mione

Ron Weasely

I looked at Ron's letter and laughed through my tears as I looked at how he still signed him letters, but I was confused as to who the lovebugs were and I kinda wished I was going back to Hogwarts more and more and I read Harry and Ron's letter again and again before I remembered that I still had one other letter left to read, Ginny's. Her letter said:

Mi,

I'm going nuts here! Moms been so crazy ever since Percy left. All she ever does is cry cry cry and dad breaks something when ever the twins say Percy's name. I will never forget the day that Percy told dad that Dumbledor was nothing but an old fool and that her agreed with the ministry, which by the way he still works at. So he left our house and told dad that he would no longer live with the shame of the Weasely name and that he would go make his name its own and make it famous, so when Fred and George went to curse him just about everyone except mum was going to let them. Dirty ungrateful little prat he is. And mom hasn't been mercyful to us, all she has us do is chores. We have been so lucky that we even got a chance to practice quidditch, I think the only reason that we have been able to practice is because Harry convinced mum that he needs practice is Gryffindor's going to be champs again. And of course mum doesn't want Harry to lose the title. But thats not very important, mi I have to tell you about how I finally got me dream. It was right after we had all got done playing Quidditch and me and Harry were the last ones to go to the broom closet. I had bumped into Harry and naturally blushed when I did, but he seen the blush and then I was embarassed. I assumed that he was going to laugh at me so I turned and started to walk away but Harry stopped me. 'where are you going?' he asked, and I said 'I'm going inside before I make a fool of my self'. He told me not to leave because he needed to talk to me. So then I got all nervous again! He started out by saying it was all wrong because I was Ron's little sister. And I was confused so I said what was all wrong? And he said well I...i... and he never finished the sentence because he kissed me instead! Mi I was seeing stars, it was so nice and when he broke the kiss I simply said I like you to Harry. And then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes of course. Ron, Fred and George were beyond mad when they found out that we dated, they tried on several occasions to murder Harry in Qudditch, the twins would hit bluggers at him for no apparent reason and then go oops didn't mean to do that Harry, when the clearly did. Mum was so happy, she made a nice big dinner and called everyone over for it, Sirius, Lupin, Mad-eyed-Moody, everyone. And we all celebrated but I was sad for a while during it because we were missing an important person which happened to be you. Dad was ok once he had a nice long talk to Harry about not hurting his only daughter, saying that if he did Harry would suffer far worse the what you-know-who did to him. And that harry would indeed wish he were dead and no longer alive. So after all the threats died down and excitement mum once again put us back to work. So I guess my summer kinda sucked a little what with all the chores. Anyways what happened this morning when you were supposed to come meet us at Diagon Alley? But you never showed are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you? Mun almost had a panic attack when you didn't show, she was going to send dad to go fetch you but then realized that we had no idea where you live so we couldn't do that. Reply as soon as possible Mi we all really miss you and we hope your alright. I cant wait to see you on the train because then I wont be forced to be around all the guys any more and I would have a girl around to keep me sane on the trip back to Hogwarts.

Love Gin

I frowned at the thought of the Weasely men threatening and even attempted to kill Harry. I was very happy for Harry and Ginny, but as I once again read over the meet me at the train I realized that I would not be returning to the train and that I had to inform them of this. So as I continued to cry I wrote them all back in one letter:

Guys,

I'm terribly sorry that I worried you all so much. But today I found out some rather interesting stuff about my life, and I had to go figure out if it were true. Today my parent told me that they had adopted me when they found me in a boat in America, when I was about a year old. They told me that they couldn't have kids so when they found me it was a blessing from god and they took me and brought me back here to London. But today my birth father showed up with his new wife to come and claim me. He said my mum had died shortly after giving birth to me due to internal blood damage she had had prior to being pregnant. He told me that he had wanted me to grow up the way he and his father did in an orphanage. So we talked for a little while and I asked him what his real name was and he told me it was Tom Riddle the third, yes thats a shock. He did a charm that made me look a lot like him and I'm assuming my birth mother, afterwards he made a mirror appear and I looked at my self and I couldn't deny that I was his child. So he then said that he-who-must-not-be-named was dead and I mistakenly said that he was alive, so then my dad's wife finally spoke up which by the way her name is M.J. She asked me how I knew this and I just said I did and then I was asked how they could find him, and I said the Malfoy's. So they then took me there. I met my grandfather or the dark lord there and I'm sorry to day that he really wasn't that bad of a person I mean he was protective over my father and all. Even though I was still scared of him. The funny thing is I think that my step-mom may have scared the dark lord, I swear that she is the devils daughter I mean shes pure evil. Anyways I also found out that I wont be going to Hogwarts because I would be going to an American Wizarding school. I also am sorry to say that my my dad and grandfather have forbidden me to talk you guys because Harry is my grandfathers enemy. I tried talking them out of it but I over heard my dad say that if I talked to you guys they would wipe my memory clear of anything to do with you guys. I know it sounds horrible and I'm upset that I have to do this to you guys after so many years of friendship. I will never truly forget you guys because I have all the photos and letters what we sent or took. I love you guys all so much, but I must insist that you don't try and contact me any longer. Its not my will but I must do what I must. Please don't worry or have the ministry come look for me, I promise you guys that I am safe.

This is the last letter you will receive from me, that I unfortunately regret. By the way guys my name, is not Hermione

With love

Mya Riddle

I sighed as I read through the letter before finally deciding that it was good enough. I went over to Hedwig with tears in my eyes and attached the letter to the birds leg. I watched as she flew out of my room and out of sight before I fully broke down into tears. Everything that I had ever known had just ended with that letter. I curled up on the floor and drifted off to a horrible sleep.

When I woke up some time later it was still daylight out so I knew I must not have been sleep very long. I got up off the bed and stretched and I glanced out the window, but there at the window I was surprised to see Hedwig. So once again I let the bird into my room and took the letter from her. The letter was from Harry, it said:

Mio...Mya,

what do you mean your a Riddle? This cannot be happening! Your were my best friend for gods sake, im sorry but I cannot accept this. I will regretfully say I will not speak to you again, I wont forget HERMIONE GRANGER, but I will forget you ever because I don't know a Mya Riddle. This is the last time I want you to ever speak or contact me Riddle. Don't contact my friends and don't reply to this just send my owl back now

Never again

Harry Potter

I started to cry all over again as I read that, I mean I knew he would be mad but I didn't expect him to just completely cut me off. I didn't ask to be a Riddle but then again I knew that with finding out who I was I would lose Harry sooner or later. But I never expected to lose every one all at once. I didn't realize that I was being watched until I heard a cough behind me.

A.N- THERES THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE U LIKED IT:) AND IM SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT I GOT CAUGHT UP WITH SCHOOL WORK AND FORGOT TO UPDATE, I WILL B UPDATING WITH IN THE NEXT 3 TO 4 DAYS DEPENDING ON REVIEWS AND HOMEWORK...I STILL NEED CHOICES FOR AN AMERICAN SCHOOL NAME SO PLZ GIVE ME UR IDEAS AND U WILL B CREDITED FOR THEM


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE...

B4 I UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER...I NEED A SKOOL NAME 4 THE WHOLE AMERICAN COUNTRY...

I ALSO NEED A STATE 4 MYA N HER FAMILY 2 LIVE IN...

PLZ LET ME KNOW...

AND SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATES...

BUT I HAVE SKOOL AND BUNCHES OF HOMEWORK UNFORTUNATELY

THANKS...

TOMFELTONFANBIGTIME...

2BEERS SIS


	7. Chapter 7

An: It's been well over four years since I've updated this story, for that I'm sorry! Now that I've got a bit of spare time (between work school &the new apartment) I will try to get back to this story. If I can't I will either give the story away or keep trying to figure out what to do. Again I do apologize to everyone that's enjoyed the story! I never thought life would get this crazy….

God! Now that I've reread the story I see how different I write now… I may go back and edit some of the things in this story. It might be semi hard due to not having the original documents anymore

_!

Love always Nika.


End file.
